


Halloween Holmes'

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet thingy of some of my halloween headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Holmes'

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! So this was just a load of halloween cuteness. Enjoy!

The Holmes manor was dark. Mycroft was sat, with a glass of scotch, in his armchair, in front of the roaring fire. He tilted his head back to face the ceiling amd his eyes fell shut. Halloween. The worst day of the year. Children  _everywhere_. Screaming. Asking for sweets. As if they need amymore sugar. Mycroft took another sip of his scotch and groaned. "Best to stay in tonight, Myc." He muttered to himself, resting his glass on the arm of his chair. "No-one wants you out anyway." Glancing down at his crumpled suit, he sighed. "Even Lockie went out with John." The Grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck twelve. "Damnit Mycroft, you're a grown man! Get yourself together!" He snapped before standing up and going to refill his scotch. Then he heard someone move, elsewhere in the room, and span on his heels, clutching the bottle of scotch in one hand. "Hello?" No response. "Lockie?" He frowned and blinked, staring into the half-darkness of the room. "Damnit! Sherlock?" His heart-rate quickened and he swallowed thickly. "Stop pissing around. You won't-" He fell into silence as he heard a quiet, shaky exhale. Someone trying to suppress a laugh. "I'm not scared, you won't scare me, you know, brother mine." He swallowed and returned to his armchair, bottle clutched in slightly shaking hands.

"BOO!" A certain grey-haired detective inspector jumped into Mycroft's line of vision, causing the man to drop the bottle and yelp out of pure fear. Mycroft scrambled backwards, falling off the chair and curling up on the floor, chest rising and falling quickly. "Jesus fucking christ, Mycroft..." Greg spluttered, through bursts of laughter, standing and walking to him. "Relax. It's just me." He crouched beside the man and stroked through his hair. "Why do you hate halloween so much?" The detective frowned and placed a gentle kiss on Mycroft's forehead. Mycroft slowly uncurled and they both stood. Greg grabbed a rucksack and ran over to the TV, pulling  _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ from the bag and putting it into the DVD player. "Because of idiots like you." Mycroft muttered quietly as Greg returned to him. The couple moved to the sofa and Greg smiled as Mycroft rest his head on his shoulder. "Why do you like halloween?" The ginger retorted, still softly, as the film began.

"It's... I just... Every kid has this one night... Halloween... Where they can go out with their friends, dress up, eat sweets, throw parties, watch films. It's an excuse for a celebration." Soft words fell from Greg's mouth, each syllable quiet and his eyes never left the screen.

"I dislike celebrations. The noise. The... People." Mycroft purred in response. "Not to mention the detestfully unrealistic films." He gestured to the TV. "I mean, that skeleton man wouldn't be walking or moving: he has no muscles. Did the creators of this abomination have absolutely no knowledge of the human anatomy? Moreover-" Mycroft was cut off by a gentle kiss.

"Just shut up and enjoy my favourite film."

"Why?" The ginger responded stubbornly.

"Because you love me."

"Because I love you." Mycroft whispered and finally, fell quiet: the film couldn't be that bad, if someone as extraordinary as Gregory liked it.

\---

"Sherlock!" John yelped, for the thirteenth time that night as the consulting detective sank his teeth into John's neck. 

"I'm a vampire, John." He purred, moving to bite John's earlobe. "This is what vampires do." John laughed, glad to see that his boyfriend had finally settled into the idea of halloween. "And anyway, you  _are_ irrisistable." He muttered against the shorter man's neck. Dressed in a dark cloak, a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans, coupled with some false fangs and fake blood dripping from the side of his pale, thin mouth, Sherlock made quite the handsome vampire. John had become rather possessive that night, anyone who so much as looked at his boyfriend for more that five seconds got a dagger-like glare and a vicious hiss from the doctor. Of course, Sherlock loved this sort of attention from John, which is why he decided to allow John to dress him up, not even questioning the man when he'd started to apply thick eyeliner. Sherlock just went along with whatever his boyfriend wanted. John was having the time of his life, dressed in all-black, hair sprayed black and spiked up in various directions and thick black eyeliner surrounding pale blue eyes, he'd annouced that he was dressing as Billie Joe Armstrong and if anyone tried to stop him, he'd set his vampire on them. Sherlock had simply laughed. 'Billie Joe' had kept his arm around the consulting detective's waist the entire night, neither of them left each other's side. At around midnight, Sherlock leant down slightly to whisper in John's ear. "I wonder if Mycroft's okay. He... Gets lonely during holidays like these and I heard Lestrade was hanging out with Donovan and Anderson." John shook his head.

"Greg only told you that so you wouldn't ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Greg's going to persuade your brother to enjoy halloween."

"Impossible."

"Our good friend, Mr. Lestrade believes that nothing in this world is impossible."


End file.
